


You Join the World, and Its Different Now

by RiskleRaskle



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I'm so sorry for anyone who knows me personally, Making Out, Smut, Undressing, VideoGame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiskleRaskle/pseuds/RiskleRaskle
Summary: I hate this so much, please understand this is not something I wrote, but instead egged a friend on to write. They made me post this, and its beautiful. Basically, the reader had sex with Steve, from the critically acclaimed videogame Minecraft.
Relationships: Steve (Minecraft)/Reader
Kudos: 1





	You Join the World, and Its Different Now

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, I don't take credit for this, as a friend wrote it and gave me permission to post it.

Y/U JOINED THE WORLD 

"Y/U? Who's that?" Steve asked him self then looking down at his pet dog, Betty as if she had an answer.

Y/U began to chop down the wood as any normal Minecraft player would, but when she noticed that another person was in the world she stopped and looked around. She never saw anyone, so she continued believing that her belongings were safe and she wasn't going to get killed anytime soon. 

Steve, on the other hand, was hiding in the cave watching her- admiring her even- telling himself that her bed belongs next to his. Betty was tilting her head not understanding her owners feelings but feeling the energy coming off of Steve. Steve finally worked up the courage to walk up to the mysterious woman. 

Y/U heard Steve's footsteps coming towards her so she turned and asked him who he was and what he wanted. Steve thought in his head "You, I want you." but all he did was stare at the woman. 

"Hello? I asked you a question." Y/U said, beginning to get annoyed with Steve. 

"Oh, right, sorry, I'm Steve, I've been here for a while so I wanted to know what you were doing here?" Steve said acting annoyed as well but not being able to shake off the intrusive thoughts of Y/U.

"I just joined a random world, old man." Y/U said turning back around to do the rest of her trees she found. 

"Old man? Who does she think she is?" Steve thought "Fuck, it was hot though" 

Steve looked down and saw that he started to form a boner from all the intrusive thoughts. He began to turn red and tried hiding it, but wasn't doing so well. Y/U happened to turn around and she saw that Steve was just standing there, and he hasn't left.

"What's your problem? You can't le-" And she noticed Steve's terrible hiding of his boner and she began to get embarrassed too. 

Steve couldn't manage keeping eye contact with Y/U and couldn't stand hearing her voice. Y/U realized this and made the move, she walked up to him and pushed herself onto him, making the both of them fall over and Y/U being on top of Steve. Steve began to get even harder feeling her breast on his chest, Y/U on the other hand, began getting wet because she could feel Steve's boner press against her. 

"S-steve, do you have a place we can go to?" Y/U asked looking up at Steve and making sure she could tease him. 

"Yeah, I do, I'll take you there." Steve told Y/U.

~Later @ Steve's House~

Y/U and Steve began to have a heated make out session and they began touching on each other. Steve was getting harder and harder every minute so he began to put an end to it. Steve flipped Y/U onto his red blanketed bed and hearing Y/U gasp made him starving for Y/U.

"Are you ready for this?" Steve asked Y/U slowly undressing himself. Y/U nodded so he began.

He pulled down his boxers and pants together and when Y/U saw his large boner, she began to get the butterflies into her stomach. Steve began undressing Y/U as well and when she saw how wet she was, Steve chuckled and thought "A complete stranger, and now she's in my bed and I'm fucking her." He then lined up his large penis with Y/U's entrance and began thrusting in and out as fast, and hard, as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if you decided you needed to read the whole story. It's funny to know you stayed and caused yourself pain though.


End file.
